


Tactile

by peachgreentea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (it gets explained I promise), (the answer is no), F/M, Fluff, Like W o w is this fluffy, Loss of sense of touch, Soulmate AU, a sprinkling of crack for that extra kick, the T rating is mostly because I curse quite a bit, then again do I write anything else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgreentea/pseuds/peachgreentea
Summary: What does a poor catboy do when two girls make him capable of quite literally feeling again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this ridiculous au woke me up a couple hours before my alarm a few months ago which might explain some things... Then one particular line motivated me to actually finish it - in time for my birthday even. So. I hope you enjoy!

A few days after he became Chat Noir, after he started public school, Adrien noticed that it was a little harder to feel things. He had to focus to feel the softness of his sheets, to feel the pile of the carpet in his room. It took another day and a half before he remembered about soulmates. It is understood that after you meet your soulmate your sense of touch will start to disappear until you can only feel anything when you and your soulmate come into physical contact. A set of soulmates’ sense of touch would return completely once they recognized and accepted each other as soulmates.

 

Finding your soulmate manifests in losing tactile sensation – feeling texture, softness, even touching other people. Essentially, finding your soulmate meant that most of the sensory nerves that live in skin tissue did not report sensation to the brain. Adrien’s limited understanding of how this worked was that he would still be able to feel temperature, even if the sensation is a degree or so removed, which was good since he would rather not burn himself on anything anytime soon. The magic was weird and meant that it was an external sensation – it did not affect perception of food while eating but there was no information received about the tactile sensations when holding or touching the food. The sensations of fabric on skin, petting animals, and what it felt to be touched by another person become memories until soulmates accept each other, excluding contact prior to that point. Soulmate magic was weird and Adrien did not understand it… but he did want to find his soulmate.

 

Plagg scoffed at him whenever he would wonder out loud if Ladybug was his soulmate. _God, he hoped_.

 

◆❤◆

 

A month or so after his sense of touch had disappeared completely he nearly jumped out of his skin when he caught Marinette when she tripped down the stairs. He could _feel_ her. They stared at each other in surprise for a little longer than necessary before Marinette launched herself backwards out of his hold, babbling and waving her arms around and then practically sprinting away.

 

What confused him is he _knows_ he can feel Ladybug. So what did being able to touch and feel someone else mean?

 

Plagg just cackled when he asked him about it.

 

◆❤◆

 

Often when they would patrol, he and Ladybug would take a break and just sit together. It frequently involved her running her hands through his hair while his head rested in her lap. Her giggles when he would start purring would just make him smile and purr louder if he could. Sometimes they just leaned against beams of the Eiffel Tower and held each other, and Chat would relish just being and existing together and the gentle feeling of actually _feeling_ another person.

 

They never talked about being able to feel each other. It wasn’t for lack of trying on Chat’s end though. But he was shut down as quickly as he was when he asked Ladybug to reveal identities. Any arguments that he had about people already believing they were soulmates were ignored or brushed off. Ladybug always seemed to feel a little guilty whenever she refused to discuss the possibility and would always scratch behind his ears in a favorite spot.

 

◆❤◆

 

The sensation of touching Ladybug never surprised Adrien – it was something he had embraced with his entire being when he realized it. He was already in love with her when he realized he could no longer feel things he touched. To him it was always a feeling of happiness, comfort, and contentment. It was like sitting in that perfect patch of warm sun, or the sensations of blankets and a warm mug on a rainy day, or the happiness and love associated with family – which was slowly becoming more and more of a distant memory for him… but that was why he had Ladybug.

 

What did always shock him was whenever he and Marinette touched. It was continually unexpected being able to feel the softness of her skin. Or how cold her hands were at times, but how warm her cheeks were. Touching and feeling Marinette was like being mildly electrocuted. It was always startling and he would feel the aftershocks for hours later. The sensations were constantly accompanied by confusion, because _why could he feel two people?_ He knew it was possible to have more than one soulmate, but that depended on what people needed or wanted and that didn’t feel right for _him_ , which is why this whole situation was bewildering him so much.

 

These two girls and different sets of sensations were turning his world on its head and would keep him up at night trying to figure out what was going on with him. It had to mean something was wrong with _him_ … right?

 

◆❤◆

 

 He had heard stories of people meeting at conferences, concerts, and other crowded venues where you meet and touch so many people within that time so that sometimes it was years before they would meet again. Adrien could not really comprehend how losing tactile sensations for that long would feel because he was able to have short returns of sensation. He wondered if that separation would sometimes make people desperate and cause them to rush headlong into relationships with their soulmates without the process of learning and truly accepting.

 

There were soulmates who did not work out for various reasons. Some had entered into relationships while waiting for their soulmates, either to meet them at all or after those fleeting meetings, or even had no interest in the soulmate process, as happens. Some soulmates did rush into things for whatever reason and then things might happen and it would fall apart and no one put in the effort to fix it. Others would decide that they were happier being platonic.

 

Most people did not have the anxiety of superhero identities and a small god that laughed at their angst and misfortune with soulmate drama. Adrien was just… _lucky_ … that way he supposed.

 

◆❤◆

 

Adrien hadn’t really noticed how blue Marinette’s eyes were. That is, until the afternoon when they were staring up at him after she landed in his lap following a spectacular fall backwards off a set of steps. Wherever they were in contact was starting to tingle with that sensation again, but that was in the background as he stared into her startlingly blue eyes. It wasn’t until the snickers of some of their friends started getting louder that he blinked and then Marinette was halfway across the courtyard. He was so lost in thought afterwards that he didn’t hear himself say that her eyes were really pretty out loud, but Nino and Plagg certainly did.

 

Almost a month later he caught Marinette and the box of madeleines she was holding when she tripped over the one rough patch on the sidewalk. That was when he noticed the light sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. There was an odd sense of familiarity to them, but he knew he had not seen Marinette’s freckles before. Any train of thought regarding why he recognized them was derailed when Alya yelled from the top of the stairs that they were going to be late [again] if they did not hurry. That time he was left with only a faint scent of vanilla and orange, the sensation of soft fabric and softer skin, and a heightened appreciation for freckles.

 

◆❤◆

 

Adrien hadn’t really registered that Ladybug could be anything other than confident and collected, at least not since Stoneheart. He had only slight recollections of the time he told her he was in the shower during that akuma attack – but who wouldn’t be flustered if they walked in on someone in the shower so he disregarded it. The memories wiggled a foot into the door of his consciousness when he was witnessing some bizarrely familiar reactions.

 

An akuma caught sight of him on his way to transform and repeatedly tried to blast him with Hawkmoth’s Evil Flavor of the Day™, which was when Ladybug swooped in and carted him off towards safety. It would have gone off without a hitch, and left him with a weird mix of electric nerve endings and warm, comfortable feelings, if their path and a pigeon’s had not intersected, which caused him to sneeze and Ladybug’s grip to slip in surprise. That was how they ended up tangled in a magical yo-yo string on a mildly uncomfortable rooftop, and why Ladybug was increasingly turning red, becoming mildly incoherent, and angrily (Adrien really wasn’t sure he was reading her emotions correctly) struggling against their bindings. He realized a few things while Ladybug wiggled around trying to release them. First, that there were aspects of his Lady that he didn’t know, particularly that she wasn’t always composed like he saw while suited up – and, as an addendum to that realization, how and _why_ had he ever thought that someone always had all their shit together? Second, while this side of Ladybug was cute he realized that it was much better when Marinette was acting like this. He could see her pretty blush and all of those freckles, it was just really, really adorable and he was usually strumming with the feeling of her electrifying touch. Finally, being able to feel everything and being wrapped in a tangled yo-yo string was not, and never will be, comfortable; in fact, it could be downright painful.

 

◆❤◆

 

He didn’t notice for a while but he somehow always knew when Marinette was having a bad day, often picking up on the signs before Alya. On those days he would sneak over to the bakery and get her a treat, or he would filch some lace or ribbon from his dad’s overflowing collection of materials, and he would slip whatever gift he had into her bag or locker or onto her seat or desk, always mixing it up as a surprise. The sight of her blush and smile would leave him glowing for hours, his blood feeling like it was on fire, and he would be burning even if she could only make eye contact with him for 5 seconds. He was happy when she was happy, even if he hadn’t realized the fact.

 

When it came to Ladybug there was more of an exchange of comfort.  Sometimes it was that she needed to cuddle with him to feel safe (and loved) – sometimes it was him. Sometimes following an akuma battle Ladybug will call for a patrol or meet up, and then will come bearing a container of treats and ear scratches, but it was always on days where he needed the time with her and just not knowing how to ask. They could always read each other without having to think about it but Adrien knows it is because he loves her, because they are partners and are just meant to be there for each other in many different ways.

 

He was so much better at hiding his emotions out of the magical catsuit so the first time that Mari knew that he was having a Bad Day was a surprise, and the day he realized he might be in trouble. She somehow snuck him a piece of quiche and one of her family’s special[ _congolais_](https://www.popsugar.com/food/Macarons-vs-Macaroons-8038818) that they dipped in chocolate and added orange peel and something he could never quite place. She even gave him a brief hug before he left for the too-long photo shoot he had been dreading all day with a subsequent hasty retreat to the bakery, which meant he couldn’t properly thank her.

 

◆❤◆

 

Did developing feelings that seemed scarily like love for Marinette make him a bad person when he still loved Ladybug? 

 

◆❤◆

 

A blushing Marinette had just run out of the room after landing in his lap again, though this time she had said something about his eyes being really beautiful ( _had she ever even looked in a mirror?_ ) before making her escape. He was really starting to worry that she didn’t like him at all because of how she launched herself out of contact with him as soon as possible, plus he wishes they could have conversations and hang out without pressure – without family responsibilities or needing to win a tournament. Adrien really liked Mari and wants to spend time with her but that is really hard when she apparently doesn’t like him very much. Anytime he expressed these concerns to Plagg or Nino the only response he ever got was laughter, which was in no way helpful. However, as they started to gather their things now that their classes were over, Nino let something slip this time when Adrien turned to him with his patented Kitten Eyes (being a cat themed superhero granted certain abilities, even outside of the suit, and extremely potent kitten eyes were one of them) and the same question as he had asked before on many occasions. Through his laughter, which thankfully covered up any noises coming from Adrien’s bag under the desk, Nino managed to utter something that had never occurred to Adrien, “Bro… not liking you is, like, the _exact_ opposite of the problem here.”

 

Adrien was still pouting at Nino for laughing at his misery, again, when the words finally registered. If Nino was right, that meant that she didn’t dislike him, and actually might even like him. That might mean all of the reactions he found so adorable, if stressful, were because she _did_ like him and maybe she was just too embarrassed to talk to him about it. Oh god, if that is true it just makes her cuter and _holy shit_ , Marinette might actually like him? Nino wouldn’t lie to him – they were best buds and therefore Marinette really does like him, in this reality even. Previously, that had only been the stuff of dreams. What is he supposed to do now? She is too pretty and sweet and talented and nice and how is even remotely worthy of all that is Marinette?? He was already concerned about whether Ladybug would ever like him back and now he knows Mari most likely does (he estimates about a 87–94.8% chance of Nino being right as Nino only knows so much about girls) and how is he ever going to get her to talk to him if Ladybug won’t and (he just wants [to find somebody to love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M))…

 

Wait.

 

Wait a goddamn minute.

 

Adrien came to the conclusion that he had feelings for Marinette, even loved her and then there was a momentary pause where his mind went quiet and then… _something_ … happened. The last puzzle piece clicked into place, a switch was flipped, a barrier shield came down and he finally figured it out. Plagg must have known this entire time and that was why he was always laughing whenever Adrien started in on his relationship drama. His eyes widened and then his face scrunched in anger. Adrien made a quick excuse to Nino, who he realized had been staring at him through his entire mental gymnastics sequence, and he rushed off to the bathroom to have a long overdue conversation with his shitlord of a kwami.

 

“Plagg! Maribug is Ladynette… Stop laughing, you dick! You know I _meant_ that Marinette is Ladybug and you knew this entire fucking time and never told me! I could have been with my soulmate and happy and in love but nooOOoo – we have to make sure Adrien is miserable and confused for as long as possible!!”

 

Plagg, floating above Adrien’s head, was practically wheezing from laughter at this point as he watched him fall apart, wondering how he never figured it out, and becoming increasingly incoherent. They both calmed down a little, Adrien eventually bottling up his restlessness until he was glaring at Plagg waiting for him to explain, the anxiety apparent in his foot relentlessly and impatiently tapping. Plagg reined in the laughter to more moderate chuckling, which continued to intersperse his explanations, “Kid, first, there was a helluva lot of magic involved – from the weird soulmate junk to the miraculous protections. Second of all, you know I was not able to tell you. Besides, I wouldn’t have told you anyway because it was too entertaining to watch you run around in circles, lover boy. HEY! No hitting the merchandise! And finally, there is the whole mushy falling in love part and it usually requires feelings for both sides of the mask – meaning you gotta looove both the hero and the civilian. But now you know who she is – want to share how you’re gonna tell her you know now?”

 

“…Fuck.” Well, at least he had a day without classes to calm down, actually be happy about it, and try and figure it out before they patrolled… He would come up with something. Probably. Maybe.

 

◆❤◆

 

It had been less than 36 hours since he realized that Ladybug and Marinette were actually one person and he did not actually have two very similar girls that he was soulmates with but just one amazing, beautiful girl. As they sat on the roof of the Palace, admiring the sunset and its reflection in the glass of the Pyramid, the words which had been simmering and bubbling happily in his chest since his epiphany had settled into his being moved up his throat and out into the air.

 

“I Louvre you, Marinette.” The clawed hand that slammed over his mouth was too late to catch them, to prevent them from escaping, and she had most definitely heard. The small gasp and the whipping of her head to face him were very strong indicators of that fact.

 

_Oh god, why did he pun-confess? ((pun-fess?))_

 

“Did you – no, you couldn’t have… Chat, what did you just say?”

 

“The wrong thing, apparently,” Chat groaned, and after a couple deep breaths to steady himself because he was not calm or in any way prepared for this he continued, “That was definitely the wrong thing to say and not how I wanted this to go at all and I am so, so sorry. Yesterday, I realized that I had feelings for Ladybug _and_ Marinette – love type feelings – which meant that the magic broke and I found out that I didn’t have two soulmates. Only the one, she just comes with an extra identity.”

 

He turned to her then and met the shocked gaze of those blue eyes he loved so much. Flustered, he stumbled over himself to explain more, “I mean, I had definitely been noticing you as you, you know? It was hard not to when every time we touch I get this feeling like you are electrifying all my nerves. But also, you are so pretty, and your eyes are beautiful, and you have these really adorable freckles, and yousmellnice. Plus, you are one of the nicest people in our class and you are so smart and talented. And, apparently a superhero! Anyway, I kept noticing all these things about you and then sometimes witnessing them as Ladybug – like the stammering and blushing – but I didn’t make the connection until Nino said you didn’t hate me like I tho-”

 

At some point, during his babbling, he had stopped looking at Ladybug because he was so flustered and did not know what was going through her head. He missed a couple things during the interim – she had released her transformation and had gotten very close while he was gushing about her because there was Marinette, as she turned his head towards her again, squishing his cheeks together to cut off his words. She giggled at the face he was making as a result before nervously asking, “Adrien? Is it actually you?” He nodded as much as he was able with her hands still on his face. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen, at least up to that moment, spread across her face, “I will probably scream a lot about this later but I am so happy it is you and I am sorry I wouldn’t let us figure it out sooner. I love you too, _minou_ … You know, I _almost_ can’t believe you confessed with a damned pun, you dork.”

 

With her touch, he felt both like he was being electrocuted but also this calming, comfortable feeling of home, a wonderful blend of the sensations he felt previously whenever he was touching either Marinette or Ladybug. He was just so ecstatic he didn’t even try to stop himself from breaking from her hold to wrap her up in his arms, a murmured phrase into her hair and it was Adrien cradling her on the rooftop of the museum. He pulled back a little, first kissing her temple and then forehead before looking into her eyes again – this time with no masks and feelings out in the open – feeling like he must be physically glowing because he was so happy. Before she could say anything, he dropped a quick kiss onto her nose and tried to catch glimpses of that beloved blush of hers in the waning light.

 

His hands slid up to cup her face, and so as to not break this moment he whispered, “Marinette, love bug, will you go out with me, your hopelessly devoted soulmate?” At first, the only response he got was a snort but then she leaned up, fingers clutching his collar and for a few heavenly seconds her lips were gently pressing against his own.

 

A beautifully fiendish smirk pulled at those lips that had laid the final claim upon his heart and soul before he heard, from a slight distance, “The class is going to lose their shit on Monday.”

 

She was right of course. It was mayhem when they walked into class holding hands and everyone noticed, which was only after Alya screamed. It turned into chaos when they confirmed they were dating and then absolute pandemonium when Adrien dropped a kiss onto her lips before she sat down.

 

Maybe he really was lucky.

 

◆❤◆

 

Even years later, Adrien always felt that mix of homey warmth and euphoric electric current whenever he and Marinette were in contact, even though they had both gained their sense of touch back after the identity reveal. He liked to believe it was a physical sensation that was their love for each other manifesting. Marinette always called him a sap when he said it – but she still kissed him, so he felt he was the winner.

**Author's Note:**

> Only realized the fic had a [theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G6QDNC4jPs) when I was trying to write the confession at the end, WHOOPS
> 
> As always a big thank you to [KitKat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic_Possession/pseuds/Psychic_Possession) for reading this, brainstorming with me, and being lovely and encouraging
> 
> I am on tumblr @ thepeachgreentea


End file.
